Crossing the Edge
by happy40
Summary: Two different people come together after great heartache to heal each other’s pain. Please R&R thanks. Passions GH crossover better summary inside
1. Long Dark Road

Crossing the Edge

Chapter 1: Long Dark Road

I don't own Passions or GH. I also need to tell you that this story might not be following the story lines of the two soaps. This story mostly takes place in Harmony. I don't know how the story will turn out at this moment or how many and to what existent I will use the characters.

Two different people come together after great heartache to heal each other's pain. Only to have the things that caused them the pervious pain trying to come between them. The lives they lived the family and friends they have.

The man stared at the empty road ahead it was getting close to midnight but the man didn't care he was on what some would call a mission others a business trip. He didn't feel comfortable leaving his home and family for who knows how long, but he knew it was something he needed to do. Jason Morgan was a man of his word and he agreed to this relocation. He looked over at the man he was forced to deal with for however long they planned to stay in Maine. Lucky Spencer the son of the Great Luck Spencer.

Jason stared into the darkness thinking of the last conversation he had with his best friend and boss Sonny:

"Jason I need you to do me a favor" said the darker man.

"Sure, name it Sonny."

"I need you to go to Harmony, Maine and open a temporary warehouse there until we get the issues with the pier settled. You'll have to be very low key no one can know what you're doing there. Make up a reason of you being there, I don't care what it is." Spoke Sonny.

"OK, its not like there is anything keeping me here anyway. Why not take a break from it?"

"Great. One catch."

"What catch?" Jason said turning around with a skeptical look one his face. Knowing that with Sonny there was no way to predict what that one catch could be.

"Lucky is going to go with you."

"No way in hell will I let Lucky come with him. Carly wanted him in the business let her baby-sit him." Jason yelled

"Jason it has to be like this, no one knows that Lucky is apart of this. Its really simple Lucky is going no matter what." Sonny yelled back.

"Fine what ever you want Sonny." Jason said as calmly as he could and walked out the door.

Now here entering Harmony and starting a new live. He didn't tell Sonny but he has no intention of going back to Port Charles.

Your reviews will be appreciated and your opinions.


	2. Added Experience

Crossing the Edge

Chapter 2: Added Experience

Kay Bennett sat at her desk thankful for the job that she had. She was stunned to learn that the editor gave her the job over someone more qualified, someone who didn't have a baby to deal with at home. Kay loved Maria with heart and soul she just wished she made some different choices in her life. Like getting over Miguel, if he wanted Charity he could have her why should Kay care. Kay decided that she couldn't keep her mind on work anymore so she took the article home to work on.

Kay stopped by the babysitters to pick up Maria before heading to her apartment. Kay didn't want her family, or Miguel's family having anything to do with the 5year old but she couldn't leave Harmony. Everything she knew was here her job was here and her father the only one that cared about her. Grace thought she was the devil spun from hell. Jessica thought she was selfish and cruel. Her best friend Simone just stopped talking to her all together. Maybe that's why she stayed because everyone else wanted her to leave. She was never one to runaway from anything.

"Mommy" yelled Maria from the kitchen "I'm hungry."

"Well Wada want" asked Kay as she walked into the kitchen.

"Wada we have"

"I think tonight were eating chicken fingers" Kay told her. "Now go watch some TV till its done K"

"K" Maria said speeding into the living room.

After dinner Kay gave Maria a bath and put her to bed. Kay changed into her outfit that she would wear tonight and waited for Frankie to come over. When he finally did Kay rushed to the door before he could knock.

"Maria is already asleep but try not to let her know that you're here" Kay told Frankie.

"Babe we did this plenty of times before I know what I'm doing plus you need to get out more." Frankie said in that reassuring way of his.

"OK then I'm going to go now then" Kay whispered hugged Frankie and went out the door.

Out side the door Kay prayed to herself that she no one would find out what she was doing and that everything would be alright.


	3. Strange Encounter

Crossing the Edge

Strange Encounter

Kay walked into the smoky bar just as Dixie Miller came up to her.

"Are you ready?" Dixie asked Kay.

"Ready as I will ever be" she said heading to the stage.

Just as Kay was heading to the stage Jason and Lucky walked into the bar. The two wanted to explore the town before going to the Bed & Breakfast, some how they ended up at the Hidden Lot a bar on the outskirts of Harmony. Jason was happy to get out and explore a little; he needed to know about this town if he is going to blend in.

Lucky on the other hand didn't want to be in the bar, he wanted to stay in his room and sleep but he couldn't leave Jason alone. Lucky didn't really feel comfortable being out in a bar and drinking a few beers with Emily's brother, considering he put the moves on her and she shot him down. Maybe that's why he left he could never find love in Port Charles, and when he thought he did it always ended badly.

Both Jason and Lucky were pulled out of their thoughts when the announcer started to talk "Please welcome to the stage Miranda" he shouted as a young women with brown hair and a lot of attitude walked onto the stage.

When Kay got on the stage and started to sing all of her worries began to flow out of her. She always felt a sense of calming when she would sing, that's why she sings here under a false name of course. Kay didn't really know why she chose the name Miranda but it helped hide her true identity. She decided that she needed a stage name so no one that knew her family could go tell on her, but if they knew her face she would be screwed.

This woman's powerful voice and the pain that she sang about, he felt that he could truly relate to this person even though Jason didn't really know her. When she was singing he felt this connection with this Miranda that he never felt for anyone before not even Courtney. He needed to talk with her. When she was done and walked off the stage Jason went to look for her but it was as if she disappeared.

Kay felt an urge to make a quick exit after her set. She couldn't deal with the intense looks coming from a man in the audience. She didn't know who he was she tried telling herself that she didn't want to know who he was. "He's probably some guy traveling through, someone I will never see again," she told herself not really sure if she wanted that to be true. "I'll just go home and take a nice long bath," she thought as she got into the car and went home.


	4. New Hope

Crossing the Edge

Chapter 4: New Hope

Two Weeks Later....

Lucky had been spending all of his time with a girl that he met at the B&B. Her name was Jessica Bennett she took over after her mother had left. He felt a connection with this girl that was new to him. He was able to be completely honest with her he told Jess about his family the feelings he had for Emily. Jessica didn't judge Lucky at all when he told her things that most people couldn't accept. The first day they met they stayed up all night talking about nothing at all.

Jessica enjoyed listening to Lucky talk about himself. It helped her be more comfortable about talking about herself. She told him about her parents and how her mother ran away with David and that Jessica now ran her mothers B&B because no one else would. She explained the hatred she had for her sister Kay and everything Kay has done. She informed him on the Reese/Charity situation and how they slept with each other.

The two of them opened up old wounds that never really healed. They helped one another with the pain that they received in there lives. When they were each done telling their stories they felt a sense of peace come over them. That's when Lucky leaned in and kissed Jessica.


	5. Your the one I want

Crossing the Edge

Chapter 5 you're the one I want

Jason has spent the past 2 weeks looking for Kay. He had almost given up to if he hadn't heard her voice when he was walking through the park. Jason looked through the trees and bushes to spot her and a little girl having a picnic. He could tell they were mother and daughter because of the way they acted and looked together.

"Miranda" Jason spoke startling the women.

"What do you want?" she asked well moving him away from the little girl. "Mommy will be right back honey."

"O.K. Mommy" the little girl said staring at Jason.

Oh my god he found me Kay thought. She didn't know if she should be happy or angry. It's true that she found him to be good looking and she could imagine herself getting lost in his eyes.

"Kay" she blurted out.

"What?" Jason asked.

"My name is Kay Bennett not Miranda. Miranda is just a stage name I go by when I sing." She explained to Jason.

"Jason Morgan" he said extending his hand. "You have an amazing voice I felt connected with you when you were singing. I have been looking all over this town for you." Jason stunned himself by being so open with someone he didn't know at all.

Kay could fell herself start to blush at Jason's confession. But she was still a little too wry about making her own confession about wanting to see him again after the show and that she to felt a connection to him. Kay looked back at Maria and then at Jason. He got the message.

"I guess I should let you get back to what you were doing." Jason said before she could say anything.

Not the message I wanted him to get Kay thought kicking herself for not inviting him over to join the, as if Maria read her mind she came wondering over to where the two adults were standing and took Jason's hand and dragged him over to the picnic blanket. Jason looked over his shoulder at Kay who just smiled and nodded.

"Hi I'm Maria who are you?" the little girl asked.

"Jason I'm Jason" he said looking down at Maria as he spoke.

The three of them had a great day in the park Jason told Maria about Michael and Morgan and how maybe someday she might be able to meet the boys. Not long after Jason joined Kay and Maria did Maria fall asleep. Kay talked about her job at the magazine and Jason talked about the coffee business. The afternoon was going great until Miguel showed up and by this time Maria had woken up.

"Daddy" Maria squealed and ran to Miguel.

"Hey baby" Miguel spoke lifting Maria up as she ran into his arms and started walking over to Kay and Jason who by this time were standing up. "Hi Kay I've been looking for you. Can we talk?" Miguel asked Kay.

"Oh sure Maria stay with Jason" she told the toddler.

"Who's he?" Miguel asked sizing up the other man when they were alone.

"A friend of mine now what did you need to talk to me about?"

"I want to be a family, you me and Maria. No more distractions no more Charity just us Kay. I love you I love our daughter I truly want this now. It won't be like before Kay I promise."

"How in the world could it be any different this time? You'll get tired of us and run back to Charity." She felt as if everything was turning upside down. She wanted this for so long and now that its here she wants nothing to do with him. Kay looked past Miguel at Jason and Maria and wondered what type of future they would have together.

"Charity isn't around anymore to complicate things for us she left for good." Miguel explained.

"OK I get it now that the love of your life, your soul mate, the person you were destined to be with has left so you want to be with me now. No Miguel I'm not obsessed with you anymore I moved on." Kay tried to keep from yelling she didn't want to scare Maria so she started to walk away.

"Kay that's not it I need you" Miguel pleaded as he grabbed her arm.

"Let me go Miguel" Kay demanded. She was getting a little worried because she never seen Miguel act like this before. The struggle most have gotten Jason's attention because he was right next to Kay within seconds.

"Leave her alone this won't solve anything." Jason tried to reason with Miguel.

"Stay out of this it doesn't concern you." Miguel spat and then pushed Jason.

"Look man I don't want to cause any trouble just let Kay go." Jason tried again but this time Miguel flew of the handle and tackled Jason to the ground. Reluctantly Jason started to hit back, even though he didn't want to because of Kay and Maria being there.

"Stop it stop" Kay yelled in a demanding way. Then she tried to break the fight up herself but before she could Miguel backhanded her in the face causing her to stumble backwards. She was so shocked that she barely heard Jason asking as if she was all right even though Miguel wouldn't let up or Maria screaming.

Either the fight or Maria's screaming got the attention of Sam and Hank Bennett because they ran over and broke up the fight.

"What the hell is going on here?" Police Chief Sam Bennett demanded from the three adults but not letting go of his hold on Jason. Sam found it a little odd that the man he was holding wasn't trying to get lose like Miguel was. Then he noticed Jason was looking over at Kay and Maria and noticed a huge red mark covering half of Kay's face. Sam let Jason go and ran to Kay. "Baby what happened." He asked kneeling next to Kay.

"Miguel he started a fight with Jason and then hit me when I tried to stop it." She spoke slowly as if she couldn't believe it. "That son of a bitch hit me" Jason grabbed Kay before she could start to hit Miguel. They collapsed to the ground together. She could feel all her anger fading away in Jason's arms.

Jason just held Kay loving the way they fit together. He could feel her body start to relax and her breathing becoming normal. Even though he knew he could let her go and she wouldn't go after Miguel he still held her a little longer before he finally let her go and helped he stand up.

They tried to explain the fight and the events leading up to the fight as best they could. Jason and Kay didn't want to press charges against Miguel but Sam thought it best if he spent a night in jail to cool down.

After Sam and Hank took Miguel away Jason also left shortly. "Perfect just perfect" Kay muttered to herself. I finally meet a nice guy who I like and then my ex scares him off. Kay thought to herself and realized that she never actually dated Miguel. She was almost done packing everything up when someone grabbed her from behind.

"Sorry I scared you" Jason said turning Kay around so she could look at him then he placed an ice pack on her face. "Hold it there and I will pack everything else up." He instructed Kay to take a seat next to the sleeping Maria.


	6. Black Out

Crossing the Edge

Chapter 6 Black Out

Jessica got the message from her father telling her that he would be at work all night and that she should give Kay a call to make sure she is all right. Sure dad I'll call Kay right away. Get real she thought to herself. Sam always had a soft spot for Kay and Jessica never understood way. She went right into the living room were Lucky was waiting for her.

"Looks like nobody is home" Jess informed him.

"To bad" Lucky replied with a little grin on his face as he walked over to Jessica and started to kiss her.

"Just because my dad isn't coming home tonight doesn't mean that Ivy won't." She said pulling way.

"OK" he said but Jessica looked at him skeptically "Its OK will just watch TV and not do anything your not ready for."

Just as the two sat down huge clap of thunder hit, making Jessica scream, and Lucky laugh. About 20 minute into the storm the power went out.

"Great just great" Muttered Jessica as she got up to look for candles.

"Let me help you" Lucky said standing up taking Jess's hand "You lead."

"There's some candles up stairs" she spoke in the dark leading the way to the steps. Jessica brought Lucky up to Charity's old room where she knew there would be candles.

God was she happy that Charity had left. She hadn't realized how justified Kay's feelings for Grace and Charity were until Kay moved out. Now Charity left to go live with Grace. When Jessica opened the door and stepped through the thresh hold she let go of Lucky's hand to get the candles.

When Jessica had all the candles lit she looked over at the man that was in the room with her. She noticed how good-looking he is in candle light. Before she even knew what she was doing she went passed Lucky and closed the door and lead him to the bed.

Kay and Jason....

Jason helped Kay with the packing up and carried the things for her as Kay carried Maria. But before they got to Kay's apartment it started to rain. They made it inside before it really started to pour.

"Been a long time since I seen a thunderstorm" Jason tried making small talk because the entire walk over here was in silence. Kay said nothing so he tried again "Maria sure is a heavy sleeper." This time it worked.

"Thank God for small favors" Kay said and cracked a smile. "She always went out like a light. Makes things kind of easier that way I guess."

"Want to talk about what happened today." Jason offered knowing that she wouldn't want to.

"No not really. How long do you think this bruise will last?" she asked looking into the mirror where a bruise was already starting to form. Before he could answer she started to talk again "I guess I owe you an explanation. When I was in high school I loved Miguel so much or a least I thought I did and I thought he did to. But then my cousin came to live with us after her mom died in a fire. Miguel fell in love with my cousin and I did every thing to break them apart. I'm not proud of the things that I have done but I do take responsibility for my actions. Hell I even seduced him into sleeping with me which in turn got me pregnant. Do you want to know how he found out he was going to be a daddy." She stopped and looked at Jason.

"You don't need to tell me these things if you don't want to. Your past is your past and what I'm interested is your future the one that has me in it. I know a lot of people who did bad things in their lives that they would love to take back. You don't need to feel bad about the things that you did when you were a teenager." He explained to Kay. And by this time the power was out and they had candles all around the living room but the discussion was too intense to stop because of the power outage.

"You're only interested in a future that we might have together and I respect that. But I know of to many relationships that are based on lies or secretes that someone is trying to hide will only end in disaster I don't want that to happen to me err us. So let me continue and if you still want to be with me when I'm finished then things will be better off. Miguel found out I was pregnant at his wedding to Charity its safe to say that they didn't get married that day. I gave birth to Maria prematurely and she almost died more then once. I was so scared of losing my baby. But even more worried that if I lost Maria I would lose Miguel. I know now that I was the worst mother that could have ever lived. I sort of guilt tripped Miguel into thinking that if he truly loved Maria he would stop seeing Charity and focus on Maria and me. I moved out of my parent's house during my pregnancy and lived with my neighbor. A few months after I was able to take Maria home and she was there for a couple of weeks she got really sick and almost died. Tabitha, the person I was living with called Dr. Russell. While I was trying like crazy to reach Miguel, because he was supposed to be spending the day with Maria and I and he was late. This made me even more frantic. When Dr. Russell came over she brought over Pilar Miguel's mother. Ten minutes after Dr. R came Miguel showed up with Charity. I was so mad that he wasn't answering his cell phone because he was with her. I pushed him and started to yell at the both of them. He was so confused until I told him while he was out ignoring his daughter to be with some slut Maria got sick and almost died. He tried to explain himself but I wouldn't let him I told him to leave and never come back and that I would never let him she Maria ever again. I made sure I got complete custody of Mara and eventually I stopped talking to his family and mine. It was easy because they all hated me for some reason or another. I'm sure that the reasons they have are good I just don't feel like mending any of the bridges that were burned." She finished.

"If you told me all of that to scare me away it didn't work. I'm here to stay as long as you want me."

"That means a lot but I think it would be bested if we take thinks slowly." She said as she stood up and then sat down next to him.

"I have no problem taking things slowly" he said putting his arm around her. She fell asleep in his arms. She had been so honest with him and he was glad he just didn't know how she would react if she found out his secretes. He dismissed his thoughts and fell asleep.


	7. New me

Crossing the Edge

Chapter 7 New Me

A few days later...

"So you were out late last night." Jason said with a grin as Lucky walked out of the bathroom.

"What are you my mother why do you care what time I get in at?" Lucky questioned.

"It becomes my business when we have a job to do and you are no where to be found. Sonny called wanting a full report and I have no idea what is going on your side of the situation." Jason replied.

"Its getting done I'll call up Sonny and fill him in on what's going on."

"I'm sure you'll have a lot to tell him. I looked into your work and your falling behind. You were brought here to work not screw around."

"Gee I'm sorry I have a personal life. I'm sorry I met a girl that I really like. But I do get my job done so lay of."

"Wow you couldn't get a girl in Port Charles so you decided to get one here one that doesn't know anything about Lucky Spencer. Truly amazing Emily didn't want you so you move on to a small town girl." Jason remarked.

"Look who's talking, I've seen you around town with that brunette and kid and you have the nerve tell me that I can only get a small town girl." Lucky yell back and took a swing at Jason.

During the middle of their brawl there was a knock at the door. The two men looked up at the door in astonishment because know one knew they were there. Lucky went to open the door and found Jessica on the other side. "Jessica hi I didn't know you were coming over." He said letting Jessica enter the apartment.

"Hi I'm Jessica" she said extending her hand to Jason.

"Jason" he said in return. "Well I need to go meet someone at the book café so I should leave you to alone."

"Meeting that girl you've been seeing?" Lucky asked.

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"I was thinking maybe Jess and I could tag along and meet her sort of like a double date." Spoke Lucky.

"That's a great idea," Jessica added in.

"Fine you to can tag along, but I don't want you two to cause any problems."

Book Café...

Kay was waiting for Jason to arrive. Frankie was watching Maria so that Kay and Jason could have some time for themselves. Kay was grateful and a little scared to be alone with him. They both made the promise of taking things slow but with no Maria it would be harder.

Kay was jerked out of her thought when she heard "Kay what the hell are you doing here?" coming from her sister.

"You to know each other?" a brown haired man holding Jessica's hand asked.

"You could say that she is my sister. Jason what's going on here?" Kay asked turning her attention to Jason.

"Well, Lucky is my business partner and asked if he and his girlfriend could tag along. I didn't see the harm so I said yes." Jason answered sitting down next to Kay.

"Kay can I talk to you outside?" Jessica asked but before Kay could answer she was already out the door.

"What could I do to help you little sister?" Kay asked as she reached Jessica.

"What the hell is wrong with you? First you keep every member of Maria's family away from her starting with mom, then the rest of your family and, ending with Miguel and his family. After all of you little schemes that don't get you Miguel you get him thrown in jail for wanting to see his daughter." Jessica said through gritted teeth and every word covered with anger.

"Once again little sister you have it all wrong. I admit that I did a lot of despicable things in my life to get Miguel. I even tried to use my daughter to do it to. If I could take back the things that I have done I would but I can't. I truly am sorry that Charity left but that doesn't mean that I still want him. You see that man in there?" Kay pointed to Jason through the window. "He is able to accept the things that I have done and I can see something in his eyes when he looks at me that I was never able to see in Miguel's. You know what it is? Love I can see love in Jason's eyes. As for Miguel getting thrown in jail for seeing his daughter that is so off base. He seen me with Jason and got jealous. Miguel even attacked me, hit me and got into a fight with Jason all in front of Maria."

"Ethan and Theresa didn't mention that part of the story. You really happy with Jason no more evil Kay?" Jessica asked in a mock joke. Still not trusting her sister.

Kay knew all to well about the "evil Kay" that had been so much apart of her. "No more evil Kay. Lets go inside."


	8. Truth be Told

Crossing the Edge

Chapter 8 Truth be Told

Much to the girls surprise they had a fun day together. The four walked around town with Jessica and Kay acting as tour guides. The guys just laughed as the girls got into arguments about Harmony landmarks. Everything was going great until Simone seen Kay and Jessica together.

"Hey Jessica" Simone said as she ran over to where the group of four now stood. "I tried calling you but your dad said you weren't home. Who are your friends?" she asked eyeing up Jason and Lucky.

"This is Lucky Spencer and Jason Morgan" Jessica introduced them taking hold of Lucky's hand as she did so. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

Simone was about to say something but she noticed Kay was also standing with them. "Kay."

"Simone don't let me stop you if you need to talk to my sister go right ahead." Kay said with fake niceness.

"It's really not all that important." Simone lied she really wanted to talk to Jessica about Kay but couldn't do it with Kay standing right there.

"I'm sure its not." Kay replied.

"Kay I think its time we go pick up Maria" Jason said wrapping his arms protectively around Kay not wanting anyone to hurt her. Jason knew that he was getting to emotionally involved with Kay. That one day he would need to leave and return to Port Charles to a life that he didn't want to bring this innocent woman and her child into. He knows so much about Kay because she had been completely honest with him from the beginning and he wasn't all that positive that she would accept him for who he really was.

Kay looked down at her watch and seen that it was to early to pick up Maria but she agreed anyway "Sure Jason." With that the two of them walked away after saying good-bye to Lucky and Jessica. When the pair was away from the others she looked up at Jason "It's kind of early isn't it."

"I wanted to spend sometime alone with you is that a problem or something? Cause if you want we can go catch up with Jess and Lucky." He looked down at her with puppy dog eyes that made Kay give in no matter what.

"Fine we go to the apartment and spend some time alone." Kay said.

As Kay and Jason walked to her apartment through a back ally they heard a popping sound. Jason knew instantly what the sound was and dove to the ground bringing Kay with him so he could protect her from the gunfire. "Are you ok?" Jason asked checking to see if Kay was hurt.

"What the hell is going on?" Kay asked looking at Jason with accusation in her eyes. "I know you know so you better answer me."

"Fine but can we go somewhere more private to talk." Jason spoke still looking around to see where the shot came from.

"Alright" Kay said walking away not even looking to see if Jason was following.

"Has this happened to you a lot because you handled very well for someone who was just shot at?" Jason asked.

"For gods sake no but I'm a little to angry to freaking out ok." Kay said angrily as she entered the apartment and sat down. Jason on the other hand took out his cell phone to make a call and looked around to make sure they were safe.

"Kay you have been honest with me from the beginning and that means a lot to me." He said taking her hand and squeezing it. "I didn't expect to fall this hard this fast but I did" he released her hand. "There are a lot of things about me that make in complicated to get involved with me. I expected to be in and out of Harmony but you changed that for me. Everyday I feel more and more at peace when I'm with you something that I never truly felt before. You won't like what I have to tell you but I hope you can understand." By this time Jason was pacing the room he was silent for a long time then began again. "My business partner and I run a not so legal business operation that causes a lot of days like today to happen."

Kay interrupted by asking, "So who is you business partner?"

"Sonny Corinthos" Jason answered knowing that he didn't need to say more by the look on Kay's face.

"Ha Corinthos Sonny Corinthos is you partner not so legal. He is a mob boss for god's sake this isn't some embezzlement scam this is drugs, guns, murder the whole nine yards for law breaking"

"Sounds like you heard of him but only the bad he is a very nice guy once you get to know him. He is a husband, a father, a brother, a son, a friend, he is more then most people see because no one wants to see the good only the bad. Once you see the good in Sonny you realize that he no different then anyone else, it becomes harder to hate someone if you can relate to them to see the actual person and not some criminal monster that everyone sees him as." Jason said trying to make Kay see that they were no different they just had different life styles, jobs.

"Its like your trying to make him sound like a saint like what he…you do is ok but its not Jason. It really isn't today, because of you my life was in danger I could have been hurt or killed and tomorrow they might try again with Maria and I can't have her life in danger because of something that truly doesn't concern me." Kay said feeling like hell.

"Kay...." Jason started while trying to take Kay in his arms.

"Jason no, get the hell out of my home." When Jason didn't move she yelled "Leave now damn It." throwing the closest thing at him making him turn and leave with out a word.

"Jason please don't go don't leave me" Kay whispered to the door that just slammed shut while collapsing on the floor crying.

Once Jason slammed the door he ran down the steps and out side. He felt the need to hit something or someone it didn't matter to him. And he knew that he would get the chance when finds out who tried to shot him and ended up ruining his chances with Kay.


	9. What Next

Crossing the Edge

Chapter 9 What next

Two days later

Kay hadn't seen Jason in 2 days and she wasn't sure if she should be happy about that or not. She never would have expected something like this to happen that she would care about a criminal.

"_Mommy when is Jason going to come over to visit us?" Maria asked looking at her mother with her big brown eyes._

"_I'm not sure if he will ever come back baby." Kay tried to tell the little girl. _

"_But I like Jason he's nice and funny he makes you happy." Maria said confused because she thought those were good things._

"_I like Jason to but sometimes liking a person doesn't mean that they are good to have in your life. Now let's get you to bed my love." _

Kay thought back to the conversation that she had with her daughter the night before. She found it funny how Maria could look straight through her to the feelings that she had. _'Jason makes you happy'_ the little girl had spoken. Maria was of course right Jason made her feel happy, complete, and protected up until the day they were shot at. Was she being unfair to him by turning her back on him when he accepted her and everything that she had done to get Miguel the horrible things that she had done and said to her family? It was late and she was about to go to bed when she heard a knock at her door. Who she saw at the other side of the door surprised her "Jessica its midnight what the hell are you doing here?" Kay asked moving out of the way so Jessica could enter the apartment.

"I didn't know who to go to I have a major problem and you're the only one who can understand what I'm going through." Jessica said pacing the living room floor.

"What are you talking about Jess I can't help if you don't tell me what's going on." Kay commented dragging Jessica to the sofa to set while Kay made hot chocolate. She noticed that another rainstorm had started.

"Daddy is going to kill me. I can't believe that I could be so stupid and irresponsible. Lucky will probably never want to speak to me ever again when he finds out."

"Lucky and Jason aren't what they appear to be so maybe you shouldn't be involved with Lucky." Kay said sitting next to her sister with to mugs of hot chocolate.

"Kay what are you talking about I thought you cared about Jason maybe even love him." Jessica said looking a little confused.

"I do care about him but he lives a very dangerous life that I don't think is good for Maria or myself."

"Dangerous, dangerous how?" Jessica asked getting a little worried.

"Mob dangerous" Kay said not looking at her sister.

"The...the mob that can't be possible no I wont believe it."

"Look Jess maybe I'm wrong about Lucky. Jason and I didn't talk about Lucky being involved so maybe he's not." Kay said trying to make her sister feel better. "What did you want to talk with me about?"

"Oh well it seems that I got pregnant by a mobster." Jessica said with a face and laughed. She didn't laugh because she thought it was funny in any way she just couldn't believe the turn her life took.

"Jessica you to didn't, did you? You should have learned from my mistake with Miguel about sex a baby is a lot to handle. But then again you will have family to help you get through everything." Kay spoke taking her baby sister in her arms. _You were supposed to be the good one not turn out like me. _Kay thought to herself. "Come on you can spend the night here everything will feel different after a nights rest." Kay knew that wasn't true and by the look on Jessica's face she knew it wasn't true either but she desperately wanted to believe it.

Across town

Jason had been working 2 days straight with very little to no sleep trying to find out who shot at him and Kay.

"Get some sleep man. Killing whoever shot at you won't get Kay back." Lucky commented.

"Maybe not but it would make me feel better. How can you be so calm Kay will probably tell Jessica about you to?" Lucky questioned the man. He wished that Lucky would leave him alone and go back to his own room that is the reason why they rented two rooms.

"Jessica is a great person she will understand but your right I should tell her before someone else does. You must really like Kay Bennett or else you wouldn't have told her." Lucky said

"She was shot at what would you have preferred I have done lied. And to whether or not I care about her is none of you business." Jason said getting annoyed with the other man so he dragged him out of the chair he was sitting in and threw him in the hall and locked the door.


	10. It cant be true

Crossing the Edge

Chapter 10 It can't be true

_Kay was standing in a house and she knew that she wasn't alone nor did she know where she was exactly. She started to look around she came across a body on the ground. It was a rather large body the body of a man as she crept toured the body she feared it was Jason. As she got closer she seen the man had dark skin and brown hair he wore a suit covered in blood. Just then a woman ran in the room towared the man. _

"_Sonny, Sonny damn it don't you dare die on me I need you the boys need you." She said crying and cradling his already dead body. Just then a hooded figure walked into the room and shot the woman in the back of the head. Kay couldn't tell if it was a man or woman._

_She heard more gunshots and ran to find the source. As Kay ran she noticed that she did know where she was it was. It was the Crane Mansion. What the hell is going on? She tripped on yet another lifeless body it was Ethan it looked as if he tried to save Theresa but failed because she was dead also. Kay started to scream it didn't make any sense that all of these people would be at the Crane Mansion. _

_Kay got to the steps and started to take two at a time. In the living room some sort of party had been held for someone of high importance to have everyone of Harmony attend and a mobster from Port Charles. She looked around at her surroundings chairs and tables upturned food on the floor along with puddles of blood. Jason she needed to find Jason he would tell her what was going on. If he was still alive no don't think that of course he is still alive. Kay spotted a still breathing Ivy hiding behind an over turned table and ran over to her._

"_Ivy what the hell is going on why is everyone dying?" Kay asked trying to keep calm. _

_Ivy blinked a few times trying to focus on Kay "Kay is that you? Oh baby you shouldn't be here. It is so horrible all of a sudden the lights went out and the gunfire started everyone ran. Then the emergency lights came on I hid here hoping they wouldn't find me. I have no idea who they are or what they want. I'm so scared have you seen your father or Ethan anywhere."_

_Kat hadn't seen her dad and she didn't think she had it in her to tell her the truth so she lied and said that she hadn't seen either of them. "You stay here I'm going to go find Jason do you know what direction he went in?"_

"_No I don't" Ivy said sounding genuinely sad about that fact "He really loves you Kay."_

_She loved him to she just hoped that she would get the chance to tell him that herself. She didn't want to start screaming his name in fear that it might do more harm then good. Kay finally found him in the kitchen she ran to him._

"_Oh Jason" Kay said running into his arms._

"_Kay where have you been I've been looking all over for you" Jason started to scold her. _

"_Jason I love you so much I don't what to die here I want to live a long live with you even get married and have kids of our own." _

_Jason started to smile leaned down and kissed her "We already..."_

"_How cute you to found each other in time to die." A voice from the shadows said pointed a gun and pulled the trigger. _

Kay sat up straight in bed covered in sweat. She was out of breath. It was just a dream nothing to be scared about she thought to herself. It felt so real she never had a dream like that before. A thought accrued to her she didn't want to chance it. She got out of bed pulled on a pair of jeans and ran out the door she needed to find Jason. She was too worried to realize that it was still raining and that she should have taken the car.

When she arrived at Jason's door she was soaked to the bone, water dripping down her face she started to bang on his door not caring who she woke up. When Jason ripped the door open Kay was in mid bang she was taken back by the way she had acted she felt like a fool for thinking something was wrong there stood Jason in a pair of sweat paints bare chest and tasseled hair. The feeling of foolishness only lasted a second because the dream came back to her mind. She hugged Jason with all her might feeling that if she let him go he would die.

Jason was so surprise to see Kay at his door soaking wet. When he opened the door he was ready to kill the person behind it but seeing Kay standing there so scared he wanted to carry her inside and hold her. He held back on that urge but when Kay started to hug him he gave in not caring that she was wet. He lifted her up so it was possible for her to wrap her legs around his waist. He put her down on the sofa she didn't want to let go so he continued to hold her. When Kay pulled away Jason noticed tears in her eyes.

"I know that I most be the biggest fool in the world to get so upset about a bad dream but it felt so real. Hell it might even be true my mother and cousin get premonitions so why cant I?" she said into chest.

"Kay what dream? Tell me about it." Jason said and listened to Kay retell her dream to him with each word she said his grip on her was getting tighter and tighter. How could she possibly know about Sonny and Carly he thought to himself?

"Jason I am so sorry for how I reacted the other day. I should have been more understanding I love you please forgive me." Kay said starting to cry even harder now.

It killed Jason to see Kay this upset. "Of course I forgive I love you to. I love you so much I didn't think it was possible in the short time that I have known you. Now lets get you into some dry clothes and into bed." Jason said dragging her into the bed and pulling out some clothes that she could wear to bed.

Kay went into the bathroom to change and then left a message for Jessica to let her know where she was and to take care of Maria until she got home the next day. When Kay entered Jason's bedroom she noticed that he was already in bed with his eyes closed. He had left a lamp on next to the bed for her. She was only going to say good night and sleep on the couch. Instead she walked over to the bed turned off the light and got into the bed next to Jason who put his arms around her. "I knew you were faking." Kay said with a laugh turned around to face him and kissed him good night. It was just a dream it can't be true?


	11. Tell Me

Crossing the Edge Don't own Passions or GH.

Chapter 11 Tell Me

"Hi Jess I'm sorry about running out last night." Kay said over the phone to her overly worried little sister. "I should be back later on today."

"You had me worried sick and the fact that I couldn't leave Maria alone was driving me crazy. I was about to call dad and tell him everything including you being kidnapped by some mobster." Jessica ranted over the phone.

"Nobody kidnapped me I chose to come here and you can not under any circumstances tell dad or anyone else for that matter that Jason is in the mob. I have to stop by the office so I should be home by noon and I think I'm going to send Lucky over so you to can talk." Kay added in the last part quickly before she hung the phone up not giving Jessica a chance to object.

Kay walked to Lucky's door and waited for him to answer. "Hey Lucky it's a lovely day outside isn't it." Kay said when he finally opened the door.

"Yeah I guess it is a nice day out. What do you want Kay?" Lucky asked confused it was early he was tried and didn't have his brain completely functioning.

"I just thought that you and my sister could take Maria to the park for me while I'm at work." She answered.

"Great idea Kay I'm positive Jess will really want to go to the park with me." He said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Ok I screwed up but she was pulling away before I told her the truth. Believe me you two have a whole hell of a lot of stuff you guys need to talk about." Kay was about to leave when she remembered "I already told her you were going to my place so its up to you if you go" and with that Kay was gone.

Lucky stood looking up at Kay's apartment building. Jason had given him the address and here he is now standing completely frozen. He brought this women into his life told her all or most of his secrets someone he had let into his heart and now he was afraid to face her. What if she told him to leave? What if he explained everything to her and she became afraid of him? What if she walked out of his life for good? He needed to stop playing the 'what if' game it never got him anywhere in the past and it wont get him anywhere now.

When he got to Kay's door he found Jessica sitting on the floor waiting for him. "Hey baby" he said to Jessica getting her attention.

"Hi Lucky, Maria is still sleeping so I decided to come out in the hall way." She said not even looking up at him.

For the first time he noticed the baby monitor in her hand. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her. "We need to talk don't we?" he sounded worried and a little scared.

"Yes but not about what you think we need to talk about. Even though I am upset that you weren't honest with me and I am scared of the type of life style you live. I had a chance to do a lot of thinking I care about you I really do and that means that I need to accept all of you especially now."

"Why now what's going on now?" Lucky asked feeling if today is confuse Lucky day.

"Lucky I'm...we are..." she stopped and looked down at her hands.

"What ever it is you can tell me," he said lifting her face up so she could look him in the eyes.

"I'm pregnant. We are going to have a baby."


	12. untitled

Crossing the Edge

Chapter 12

"How can that be? I know how but? A baby huh." Lucky said baffled and confused running his fingers threw his hair. "I love you and I know that you know that I love you and that I want to be apart of this be there every second." He said making sure she was looking into his eyes.

"How do you know if I even want to keep it? It was never planned and would change everything." Jessica spoke trying to keep the tears out of her eyes and her voice steady.

He was silent for a moment not sure, how to put his words. "If that's what you decide than that's it. This is up to you and no matter what I will be there for you. And do not think its something that you want to do it's also something I don't want you to do. Your right things will change. How do you know that they will change for the worst?" he stood up pulling her with him "I love you and want all of you no matter what. You know where I stand on this so no pressure."

"No pressure huh maybe not from you but there will be some from other people. Both Bennett girls pregnant at 19 and not married." She said with a grin opening the door to let Lucky and herself inside the apartment.

"No one else matters in this. So just tell them where to shove there pressure." He closed the door behind him and noticed Maria in Kay's room watching TV. It was almost as if Kay's not being there did not mean a thing to the little girl. "Wait does that mean that you are going to keep it?" thinking about what she said earlier.

"If there is an it. Yes. I want to do this with you and I have faith in you. And hey if Kay can do it alone then we can do it together." She said with a smile on her face and hugged Lucky. "Maria your mommy wants me to watch you for a while do you want something to eat?" Jessica said looking in on Maria.


	13. Truth be Told part 2

Crossing the Edge

Chapter 13 Truth be Told (part 2)

"So Lucky took the news well?" Kay asked looking at her sister. She had just got home from work and wanted know everything.

"Yup said he wanted to be there for everything. Do you think I should move in with him?" Jess asked deep in thought.

"Little one don't ask me ask him. I'm going to be an aunt. Do you want a boy or girl?"

"I don't know I haven't thought about it much. I was wondering if you could do me a major favor."

"What type of favor Jessica?" Kay asked a little suspicious of the favor.

"Well I told Lucky I didn't want him to be there when I told Dad about me being pregnant and I was hoping that you would come with me tonight over dinner at the house. Please Kay I would do it for you." She pleaded.

"Jess no, I haven't been in that house for years, and I haven't had a real conversation with dad in just as long. It would be so uncomfortable having me there and after you tell him, hell no, I am not going." Kay said firmly.

"Kay please remember how dad found out you were pregnant do you want that to happen for me to."

"Jessica there is no way it would be the same I found out along with everyone that I was pregnant at Charity and Miguel's wedding and that Miguel was the father. That will not happen to you." Kay was going into the kitchen "damn Jess the puppy look will not work I perfected it and taught it to you."

"Kaaaaaaaaaay Pleeeaaase." Jessica cried.

"Fine I'll do it I'll do it. Jason can watch Maria tonight and you so owe me." Kay said reaching for the phone to call Jason.

The Bennett house

"Jessica are you sure you want to do this?" Kay asked as she was preparing to knock on the door.

"Yeah, Kay what are you doing?"

"Knocking what does it look like I'm doing?"

Jessica started to laugh, "You don't need to knock I still live here." Jessica said opening the door. "Dad I'm home and I brought someone with me." She yelled as they entered the house.

"Is it that new guy you've...." Ivy started to ask as she walked over but stopped when she saw Kay.

"Ivy how have you been?" Kay asked trying to be nice.

Before Ivy could answer, Sam came into the living room "Kay."

"Hey daddy Jessica asked me to come." She told her father.

Sam moved in to hug his daughter "I really missed you Kay."

"I missed you too" she said hugging him back.

"Dad I really have to talk to you." Jessica said sitting on the couch waiting for her father's attention.


	14. Good news and bad feelings

Crossing the Edge

Chapter 14 Good news and bad feelings

"Jessica what is it you need to talk to me about?" Sam asked sitting next to his daughter.

"Well daddy I'm going to be having a baby." She thought that if she just said it all very fast you have a better out come. She was wrong.

"You pregnant how the hell can you be pregnant? Have you not learned from your sister, she is raising that child by herself? Who is the father of this child that you are carrying?" Sam questioned as he paced the living room floor.

"The father is Lucky Spencer you meet him before." Jessica told her father. "And I'm keeping this baby Lucky and I talked it over he wants to be in this baby's life."

"It seems that the two of you have this all figured out. I want you to know that I'm still here for you. That goes for you to Kay."

"That's good to hear daddy," Kay told her father. She felt as if her life was finally looking up she has a beautiful daughter, a man that loves she, and now she has the love and understanding form her father.

"So where is my lovely granddaughter anyway?" Sam asked wondering where Maria was since he hasn't seen her in so long.

"She is with a friend of mine. I'll bring her over tomorrow after work." Kay told her father.

Across town

Jason felt that something wasn't right. He knew Kay was at her fathers and would call if anything went wrong. Everything was going fine at the docks. He even called Lucky four times to make sure everything was running smoothly. No matter what he did, he couldn't shake that feeling. Then his phone rang. Without hesitation, Jason picked it up:

"Hello"

"Jason" the voice said over the phone.

"What do you want?" he asked not wanting to talk to this person.

"Jason please don't do this now I need you. We used to have something special." The woman said.

"No we didn't Sam you tried to use me to get to Sonny and piss of Carly. I have no obligation to help you." He told Sam as he prepared to hang up.

"They took my baby Jason don't you care. Remember when we lived together and you promised to take care of Lila and I. I need you to help me get her back." She pleaded over the phone.

"I am not going to help you. You tried to destroy Sonny's family, turn us against each other and it backfired. You don't deserve Lila she never belonged to you. In addition, even if I did want to help you I'm no longer in Port Charles to help you. So Sam I don't have time for all of your problems and I sure as hell not going to clean them up for you." With that, he had hung up on her. He had once thought that she had changed that she really cared about Lila about being a mom. That's the thing about con artists what you see is what they want you to see not what they are.

"Who was that?"

He turned around to see Kay there looking so amazing. She had walked in while he was on the phone. "Someone I knew from along time ago. Someone that I hope you never have to meet. What is in you hand?" he asked trying to change the subject. He knew that Kay would notice but he also knew that she would go along with it.

"Leftovers from dinner with my dad, its not the crappy leftovers that you only take to be nice and then throw them away there actually good. Who knew Ivy could learn to cook." She told Jason. "Dad took Jessica's news very well he wants to talk with Lucky. I also told my dad that I would take Maria over there tomorrow. Want to tag along it could be fun?" Kay asked looking at Jason.

"You want me to meet your dad is that a good idea?"

"Technically you already met him and you don't need to do anything that you don't want to do. It was just a suggestion he doesn't even know about you." She told Jason wondering what type of reaction she would get.

"How could he this was the first real time you to have talked in a long time. Nevertheless, it would be best if he got to know me personally, than by what other people might tell him about me." Jason said caving in to Kay.

"Great I'm going after work. It feels like I'm getting a second chance with my dad and I want him to like you." Kay said.

Kay and Jason sat on the couch watching TV. After a couple of hours Kay fell asleep and, that feeling that Jason had earlier had come back. What could it mean? Jason thought to himself.


	15. Meet the Parents

Crossing the Edge

Chapter 15

Kay, Jason, and Maria were on their way to the Bennett house to visit Sam and Ivy. Maria was a little scared because she really hadn't spent all that much time around Sam over the years.

Kay knocked on the door not feeling comfortable just walking; in even though it is her father's house, the house that she grew up in.

Fox answered the door when Kay knocked a couple of times. "Kay come in Sam said that you would be stopping by today. It's good to see you."

Fox had moved into the Bennett house after Julian had kicked him out for dating Whitney. Something about Chad and Whitney, it made no sense at all to Kay on account that Chad and Whitney had broken up and hated each other.

"Hey Fox its good to see you to you know Maria and this is Jason." The two men exchanged greetings. "Do you know where my father is?" Kay asked going into the living room and sitting down. Fox and the others followed.

"Yeah he called to say that he was running a little late at the station but my mom is in the kitchen she should be coming out soon." As soon as Fox said, this Ivy was walking into the living room with a tray of cookies.

"Oh good Kay you are here. Hi Maria I bet you don't remember who I am." Ivy said kneeling down to look at Maria.

"Maria this is you Grandmother Ivy, she married your Grandpa. And the man over there on the sofa is Fox he is Ivy's son." Kay told Maria hoping that Maria would understand. "Ivy this is Jason Morgan the man that I was talking about last night."

"Jason it is nice to meet the man that has made Kay so very happy."

"It's nice to meet you to ma'am." Jason said as he and Ivy shock hands. "So when will Mr. Bennett be home?" Jason asked. With all of the women that he had dated over the years, he never needed to meet and be approved by their father. Sure he had met Chief Bennett before when he and Miguel got into that fight but the two men never really talked.

"Hey I'm home" Sam called from the front door. "It looks like I am a little late. I wanted to be back before you arrived Kay but it is still good to see you."

"Its good to see you to Dad." Kay said as she hugged her father. "You remember Jason and Maria should be coming in soon.

"Didn't you bring her with you?" Sam asked a little confused he was looking forward to seeing his daughter and granddaughter all day. It wasn't like he didn't love seeing Kay its just that Maria must be so big now and he had already missed so much of her life already.

"Of course I brought her with me she went into the kitchen with Ivy to get some milk for the cookies. As a matter of fact I was just about to go and see what they were up to." With that Kay had excused herself from the room.

"So Jason how long have you been seeing my daughter."

"A few months I guess."

"A few months is a long time especially if you factor in little Maria. Jason you should sit down make yourself comfortable you look tense standing there against that wall." Jason sat down on one of the chairs. "Much better now what are your plans for my daughter and her baby is marriage in the picture?"

"Kay and I haven't discussed marriage yet but if and when we do you will be the first one to know." Jason assured the older man.

"That's good to know. I lost my little girl once and I am slowly starting to get her back and I will not let you take her from me or hurt her. Do you hear me son?"

Jason heard the threat in the other man's voice. It amused Jason that this man could think that he could take Jason down. Jason knew the power of an angry father had. He had been there a couple of times himself even though he never fathered a child. "I would never hurt Kay and she knows that."

"Grandpa!" Maria screamed as she ran to her grandfather and hugged him.

"What did you have to promise her to do that?" Jason whispered in to Kay's ear as she sat down on the arm of the chair.

"What are you talking about…" he gave her a look "alright we have to take her to the movies this weekend anything she wants." Jason gave her another look. "Is it such a bad thing to want to make my father happy?"

"Not at all but when you bribe your child to do so then its something that needs to be discussed."

"What are you two love birds talking about over there?" Ivy asked the two.

"Nothing really anybody what to play a game?" Kay asked knowing exactly what Maria would want to play and that the exact game that she would want to play was in the trunk of the car.


	16. my love

Crossing the Edge

Chapter 16

Later that night Jessica brought Lucky to the house. When the entered the living room everyone turned to look at them.

"Hey Lucky" Jason said from the chair he occupied.

"Dad is upstairs he should be down soon." Kay said as she cleared the table. "You two missed dinner."

"Where is Maria last night she was all dad could talk about?"

"She fell asleep so dad put her to bed in my old room so we could stay longer."

"How did you get out of helping the clean up?" Lucky asked as the girls talked.

"I tried but she made me sit. She said that I was a guest in the house so here I am watching everyone. I offered to take Maria but Sam said that he would do it."

"Wow it must be meet the boyfriend night or something cause having two in one night must be a record." Fox said sitting down with a piece of pie he had gotten from the kitchen. "You know my parents never meet any of the boys my sisters dated when they were younger or the girls that I got with. So this is very new to me. I must say a very interesting show.

"Is this guy for real?" Lucky asked even though he was right next to him.

"Yup."

"I finally got Maria down I don't have any kids books so I had to make a story up." Sam said coming down the steps.

"That never stopped me I just read Michael travel books." Jason said as Sam entered the living room.

Lucky stood up and extended he hand "Hello Mr. Bennett I'm Lucky Spencer. I'm the one dating your daughter." Most people in Port Charles liked him, if they knew his mom he was golden, if they only knew his father he had a little more work in front of him. But with Jessica's dad in front of him he was relying on only himself.

Sam looked the man over and shook his hand. He was nothing like Reese and that was one thing that Sam was happy about. He looked like someone that wouldn't run away from a situation like the one that he was in. "It would have been easier for me to give this speech once tonight instead of twice."

"With all do respect sir I want to you to know that I love your daughter more than anything in this world and that I would do anything to make her happy. I will also love this child with everything that I have. If I learned one thing from my father is that the love I feel for Jessica is the most important thing in the world and that I believe that she is the one. She is the Laura to my Luke." When he said his mothers name it made him sad that she might never get to meet the woman that he had fallen madly in love with and the child that they would raise together. With that he made a silent vow to himself that he needed to make it so she met his family as soon as possible.

Jason could tell by the look on Sam's face that he knew he had nothing to worry about between Lucky and Jess. Sam didn't understand the Luke and Laura reference but he knew that it meant something powerful. For the most part Sam was proud of the men his daughters chose to be with. Jess walked in the room in the middle of Lucky's speech and fell in love with him all over again.

Ivy and Kay came out to serve the rest of the family the pie that Fox had already gotten to. In the middle of the Q&A portion of Sam trying to get to know Lucky and Jason the door opened one more time that night. Theresa and Ethan walked in.

"Mom I need to talk to you." Ethan said storming in. Ivy still didn't like Theresa and she had no problem of letting him know it. Ethan was about to say more but stopped when he seen all the people in the room. "It seems like a party." He had been separating himself for a while most because Theresa made him because she didn't like Ivy just as much as Ivy didn't like her. But he still got upset when he wasn't involved in family gatherings. "To busy to call me" then he spotted her "Hell even Kay is here and everyone knows how crazy she is."

With that Jason stood up and faced Ethan. He was tired of everyone talking about Kay like she was trash.

"Hey Kay destroy any more families lately?" Theresa asked as she took her place next to Ethan.

"Marry any more old rich men Anna Nichole."


	17. Daddy

Crossing the Edge

Chapter 17

"Very funny Kay. Steal any more babies from their families?" Theresa asked in reference to Maria.

"At least I don't kill them. By the way Ethan how IS Gwen?'

Theresa fumed at the mention of Gwen's name. Theresa was the kind that would start a fight but couldn't take what you had something to say so she would get crazier and louder until you just gave up or tried to attach her. What Kay wouldn't do to knock her down a few pegs.

"The two of you will stop or Theresa I will ask you to leave. This is my house and Kay is my daughter and I will not let you pick a fight with her." Sam said hoping to avoid a huge blow up.

"Not really giving me a good reason to stop." Kay muttered under her breath. Jason heard her and grinned.

She had an intensity about her that Jason loved. He pulled her down with him as he sat down. "You worry about my enemies huh. It looks like I need to protect you from you own along with mine." He whispered into her ear.

She laughed "The only people in this town that like me are in this room right now."

"Ethan what do you need?" his mother asked him. She would have loved to ask him over tonight but she knew that he would bring that tramp.

"I thought that we as a family should spend some time together so you could get to know Theresa and love her as much as I do. Since I plan to marry her after things with Gwen and I are finalized. We are all here now so why don't we join you." It wasn't really a question more like a statement. It was Ethan telling them that he wasn't going to leave.

"Who is this guy?"

"Half-brother" Kay said answering Jason's questions.

Just as Theresa and Ethan sat down Maria came running down the steps. Her tiny fists trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes "Mommy is it time to go home?

"Yeah baby lets get your coat on. Sorry about this Ethan what the little one wants the little one gets." Kay said walking to the coats. She was so happy to she didn't have to spend any more time in there.

"Another time then" Ethan said.

"Another time" Jason agreed.

Once Maria had her coat on Jason picked her up before he had his own on. Kay tried to take Maria away but she wouldn't let her. "No I want daddy to hold me." Kay paled and at the word daddy. Jason almost dropped her but caught himself in time. The whole room went silent except for Theresa.

"My brothers daughter just called that man daddy. Who the hell are you anyway?'

"Come on let's go" Jason said pushing Kay toward the door. They didn't need this right now. When they got back to the apartment Kay and Jason put Maria to bed.

"She called you daddy." Kay said when the pair was in the living room.

"Yeah she did." He was quite for a while then said "Does it bother you?"

She thought for a moment and then shock her head. "No but it should I know that it should. Miguel isn't the best father but he is her father. So why don't I care that she loves you more than she loves him."

"Maybe its because Maria knows that I'm not going to go anywhere."

"No."

"Not unless you want me to."

"Not me. I tried that before and ran right back to you." She said snuggling up to him.

That was all Jason needed to hear.


	18. finally updated part 1

Note from the author: Sorry for taking sooooooooo long to write anther chapter. A year and half is a crazy long time. I want to say thanks to the people that really like this story. When ever I start to write I like to reread the story to get back into that world. OMG did I have a lot of mistakes. I don't know if the person that said I had horrible grammar still reads this but you were so right and I am so sorry that not only didn't I fix the mistakes I continued to make them for like 9 more chapters. So I spent tonight fixing some of the mistakes I say some because I have no idea if I got them all. Sometimes I use commas too much and others not enough I don't know the middle ground. So I reposted the changes so that new readers don't have to deal with that. I am so thankful that the loyal readers that have this story as a favorite or have a alert that they stuck with it and my terrible use of certain words. I can promise to update more frequently but some weeks are busier then others but that is no excuse I am going to make a conscious effort to work my butt of finishing this story I just don't know how long it will take I do know that there are quite a few chapters in this story. Thank you so much for sticking with me. (If you read all that and not skipped to the story I am amazed. Lol) Now for the chapter.

Crossing the Edge

Chapter 18 Phone calls

"So last night wasn't as scary as I thought it was going to be. Who knew you and I would fall for sisters." Lucky told Jason the next day when they got together to talk about work.

Jason looked over at Lucky he never would have thought that the 2 of them would have become friends. Part of him feels like he is closer to Lucky now then he ever was with Sonny. "You had a lot more reasons to be scared then I did you knocked up his daughter." Jason joked.

"Speaking of that I need your opinion on something." He paused and waited for Jason to put down the paper work and look at him. "I want Jess to meet my family do you think Sonny would blow a gasket if I ask to go back for a couple of days. I'm sure that Nikolas and Lulu would have no issue coming up here but there is no way that Luke would."

"I have no idea how Sonny will react I can talk to him for you. But are you sure that you want to subject that sweet girl to Luke Spencer."

"I think that she can handle it. Do you ever think about Kay meeting your family?"

"I don't think that she would ever want to meet Sonny. She is barely comfortable with me being in the mob. You should have heard the things that she said when she first found out."

"I meant the Quartermaines do you ever think of taking her to meet them?" Lucky restated.

Jason thought for a moment. "No I never thought about that before. I don't have the best relationship with them."

"Not to be dick or anything by not letting this go but before you can along Kay didn't have a relationship with her dad or sister and now they are trying to make up for lost time. I know that Jess feels terrible about the past 5 years but she didn't know that her sister had the ability to change. How do you know that the Quartermaines don't have the ability to change?"

Jason just stared at him. "What are you talking about?" he was so confused Lucky was never this insightful.

"About if you are going to introduce Kay to your family. Side note does Carly know that you are seeing someone?"

"No."

"She is going to be so pissed." Lucky said laughing as he walked out of the room.

Jason had never thought about the reaction that Carly would have. Lucky was right she was going to be pissed. Carly prided herself on being the one that Jason would talk to about his personal life. She also thought that this time apart was going to bring him and Courtney together again. Jason knew that Kay would be able to handle any attack made by Carly he just didn't want Carly to start a battle because she thinks that he knows better then his own heart. After an hour he realized that he would need to man up and call Sonny. He wasn't afraid of talking to Sonny about Lucky it was that Carly always wants to talk after he is done with Sonny.

"Hello" Sonny answered.

"Hey its me Jason. Just wanted to get you up dated everything is going fine here. Lucky met a girl here and wanted to know if he could return to Port Charles for a couple of days to introduce her to his family."

"That sounds fine. You two won't be needing to spend much more time up there anyway. We are in the final stages of cleaning up the mess we had before. I give it about 2 more weeks until you both can come home." Sonny told him thinking that his friend would he excited to come home.

"Sonny I don't think that Lucky will be going back that girl I was telling you about they are having a baby together and there is no way that he would ever leave her."

"He will be missed but he wasn't a big roll in the organization."

'But I am right?" he could feel the pressure that Sonny was putting on him.

"Of course Jason you are my partner. What has gotten into your head?"

"I'm not going back either I'm happy here and I found someone that I love more then anything and she loved me. And I am not about to take her away from her family to live in a town where she wont know anyone and violence is always a major factor."

Sonny just held on to the phone not sure what to say. After a while he said "Jason are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"This is the only thing that I have ever been sure about."

He could hear Carly through the phone. "_What is Jason sure about?"_ Carly asked. _"He isn't going to return to Port Charles he said that he is happy where he is." _Sonny told her. _"What that is crazy let me talk to him" "No Carly you are only going to try to guilt him into going back he is happy where he is. I think you proved that you can survive without him you have been doing it for months." _Jason hung up the phone he didn't need to hear the rest of the conversation he knew that he was going to get an ear full from her soon enough. He decided that he needed to make a much different phone call.

"Quartermaine residence" Someone said most likely Alice when the phone was picked up.

"Hi is Alan or Monica there?" He hoped that she wouldn't ask who this was. He didn't have the best welcoming in the family.

"Do you have a preference they are both here?" She asked.

Preference what was this no he didn't have a preference but after hearing Maria call him daddy over Miguel he knew what it felt like to have a child pick a favorite parent. Only he was the favorite and not the real parent. "What ever one you find first and be sure to make that known."

"Whatever you say."

Alice found Alan in the study. "Its for you but only because I found you before Monica."

Alan gave her a strange look then took the phone. "Hello. Who is this?" He asked he wouldn't normally be so rude but Alice was acting strange.

"Alan its me Jason."

Alan sat up straight in his chair because Jason never called unless something was major wrong. "Jason what is it? Are you Ok? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong I'm fine. I just wanted to tell you that I'm not going to be coming back to Port Charles."

"I'm sorry to hear that and I love that you called but why did you?" Alan asked its not like he could lose his son anymore then he already had.

"First I wanted you to hear it from me. I didn't it come out of nowhere. I had a really uncomfortable conversation with Lucky. It started when he brought up this girl that I'm seeing. Before I got here she and her family didn't at all. She completely shut them out of her life kinda what I did to you. Anyway over the past few weeks she was been talking to her sister and a few days ago her dad. We were just over there last night. Today Lucky asked if I was going to introduce her to the family the Quartermaine family. I said "No" we don't talk I cant even remember the last time I spoke to you can you?" Jason paused for a moment.

"Jason if this is your way of saying to stay out of your life. I think you just admitted that we aren't in it." Alan said not having a clue where this is going.

"I know that it is my doing and I don't think that you can blame me with the actions of the family. Back to my conversation with Lucky he commented on the change in the relationship between Kay and her family and asked how I knew that the Quartermaines didn't have the ability to change. I guess I'm asking if the Quartermaines have the ability to change or at least you and Monica."

"You know that we would do anything to be apart of your life, that we would do anything for you. If you don't mind he asking what brought this change on and if you are staying away how does this change anything."

"Kay has a 5 year old and I love that little girl with everything that I have and I would do anything for her. Last night she called me daddy. I know that I don't remember anything from before the accident and that I have taken ignored your advanced in trying to get to know the new me. But know I realize what its like to care for a little person for a child and if I feel this strongly about one that isn't even mine. I can't imagine how you feel about losing the son that you knew and have him replaced with someone that doesn't want any part of you. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry and that I do want you to meet Kay and that I do want to start a relationship."

"Jason your mother and I would love to come visit you and your girl friend we will come as soon as you want us to."

"I need to talk it over with Kay to see when would be the best time for you both to come up. I'm sure that it will be soon. I have to make another phone call. Tell Monica that I am looking forward to talk to her."

"_I will do that right away." Alan said hanging up the phone. He needed to go and find Monica. "Monica where are you?" he started to yell as he left the study._

"_I'm right here you old fool." She said coming down the stairs. "What is so important that you have to yell around the house?"_

"_I just got off of the phone with Jason. He met a girl and I think that she is the best thing to ever happen to him and this family. He wants to start being a family again." _

"_Oh Alan." She said and hugged her husband she thought this day would never come. _

After Jason hung up with Alan he can to the conclusion that he should talk to Carly. So he punched in her number on the phone.

"Jason what is this I here about you not going home." Was the first thing that she said when she picked up the phone.

"That's right. I have a great girl here. I love her more then I thought that I could ever love someone. Carly if you are truly my best friend then you wont do anything to ruin this for me and that includes trying to get me to come back to Port Charles. Harmony is my home now." He told her.

"This isn't right you should be here with me and Sonny and the boys."

"Carly please come to visit you will see what a great person she is and you will see that I am a lot happier here then I ever was in Port Charles. Will you do that for me meet her and give her a fair chance. You can even bring the boys I miss then so much."

"Fine I'm sure that I can pick Michael up from camp for a week and I know that they would both love to see you. The 3 of us will be there tomorrow the next day at the latest. See you soon Jason." With that she hung up.

Jason sat there looking at his phone. He had no idea how Carly was always doing that to him. Taking what he said and turning it into something that he didn't entirely mean. He meant a couple of days from now. She heard right way.

He was going to need to give Kay a fast crash course in Carly.


	19. update part 2

Crossing the Edge

Chapter 19 Trying

After Jason had left Kay couldn't help but think about what Maria had called him. Never in a million years did she think that her daughter would call anyone but Miguel daddy. She wasn't mad or upset. She was thrilled that it was Jason. It seemed that everything was turning around and become something that she never thought that she would ever have. Kay loved that he father couldn't get enough of Maria and he and Ivy offered to baby sit whenever her and Jason need it.

She couldn't help but think that Theresa had already told the Lopez-Fitzgerald family about Maria calling Jason daddy. She was surprised that Miguel hadn't come crashing through the door ordering to see his daughter and want to know what some other man was fulfilling the father role.

Kay had finished the breakfast dishes and sat down next to Maria who was coloring at the kitchen table. "Can we visit grandma and grandpa now?" the little girl asked.

"Well I think that grandpa is at work up we can stop buy and see if grandma is home." Kay helped Maria get dressed and they headed for the Bennett house.

When they arrived Kay knocked on the door. "If it isn't my step sister." Fox said opening the door. "You spend 5 years avoiding this place like the plague and now we cant get rid of you."

"Nice to see you too Fox. I think you might be the only son of Ivy's that I like."

"Feisty don't tell Jess but you may be my favorite you brought so much entertainment to this house and it just keeps coming. And at the possibility of squashing the entertainment for today I must warn you that Pilar is in the living room with my mom."

When Maria mentioned that his mom was in the next room she let go of her mothers hand and ran into the house. "Grandma, grandma."

"Maria no get back here." Kay quietly but sternly said knowing that it was to late she could already hear the two women acknowledge the small girl.

"Kay I think that you better get in here." She heard Ivy call out to her.

"I tried to warn you I didn't think that she would talk off running. Mom and Pilar are really good friends now." Fox said moving to the side to let her in.

"Who would have thought?" Kay said half way to the room she noticed Fox following her. "Where are you going?"

"To watch the show it has the ability to be really, really good I'm glad I got up early today."

"Hey Ivy Maria wanted to see you today. I didn't see a problem in stopping by if your busy we could come back later I realize now that I should have called." She avoided eye contact with Pilar maybe if she acted like she wasn't there Pilar would do the same thing.

"Kay you and Maria are always welcome in this house."

"So is this what my granddaughter looks like after 5 years?" Pilar said to Kay she didn't want to shock the child picking her up to look at her.

"Yes" one-word answers are good.

"I heard she has I new daddy is that true?"

Kay didn't answer. Instead she asked Fox to take Maria to the kitchen for a snack. With her gone Kay answered. "She has more of one now then she did when she was born."

"That's not fair Miguel did everything that he could and then you took his daughter away."

"Did I miss the part where he fought to stay in her life. I'm pretty sure but, BUT don't quote me on this that after Charity left he followed her around like a sick little dog. Child be damned."

"That might be true but what about the rest of her family you took her away from everyone that cared for her. I loved you like one of my own." Pilar said standing up and staring Kay in the face.

"Why does everyone keep throwing that in my face like its all my fault. You all let me walk away you all let me exclude all of you from her life. I may be stubborn but I think I would have given up after a while I would have caved. But no you all just let that slut and her bastard child go." She said yelling at Pilar.

"I never thought like that..."

Kay cut her off. "I see a whole town full of people that do and did your entire family is in that group and so help me god if Theresa tries to start anything with me again I am so not going to take any of her crap anymore. You might want to pass along the message."

Pilar just sat back down she didn't know what to say everything that she said was true. "Kay I don't think that this is solving anything." Ivy said trying to make the best of everything.

Kay just looked at her. After a couple of minutes of silence Kay was able to hear Maria laughing with Fox in the kitchen. She also noticed that Pilar was looking in that direction also. "So I'm trying this whole being a better person thing. Trying to be a good example for my daughter." Kay said.

"I don't understand" Pilar told her.

Kay sat on the coffee table and looked at Pilar. "I do remember that you loved me like one of your own. Hell you loved me more then my mom. Its not fair that Maria only gets to know the Bennett side of her family. But I'm not ready to let Lopez-Fitzgerald clan get a hold of her. I know that she loves being here with my dad and Ivy and if you guys hangout every Saturday like Fox said you do I have no problem letting her come over here to be with you both. After a while when she gets comfortable with you, you can watch her without Ivy at your place or you can take her out. We can talk about it when we get to that point. The most important rule is that I do not under any circumstances want Theresa around my daughter. If Miguel is around and wants to be with her I need to know first I need to say that its ok. As for Luis I don't really care if he is around her. He was always nice even after everything. I'm trying to protect my daughter.

"I understand and I would love to spend time with her. I just hope that one day you will trust Miguel with her."

"All I can tell you is that I will try."


End file.
